The Snow Queen
by Hand271992
Summary: Elsa the queen of Arendele becomes the snow queen
1. The Prologue

**Prologue**

Once upon a time in the kingdom of Arendelle lived two princesses Elsa and Anna. Elsa was pale skinned with white hair and Anna was peach skinned with red hair. Elsa was borne with the magical ability to create snow and ice, but nobody not even Anna or their parents knew because she kept it to herself. Their parents the king and queen ruled over Arendelle. They were all happy together, until came that unfaithful day. When Anna and Elsa were teenagers their parents died in a storm while out at sea. Being the oldest Elsa was next in line for the throne. When she became of age the kingdom had a coronation and invited everyone from other countries. While messing around at the docks Anna fell into the arms of an orange headed young man named Prince Hans from the southern islands. The two young couple's eyes met and couldn't turn away until Anna asked him to put her down. He asked her if he could escort her to the castle and she said yes. Everyone was in the grand hall siting in a pew except for Anna who was standing next to the high priest waiting for Elsa. The trumpets started blowing and Elsa was wearing a black and green dress with a purple cape and her hair made in a coronation style was walking the ile slowly but gracefully. She stood before the high priest and lowered her head for the crown which was a jeweled tiara was placed on her head. She then removed her gloves and accepted the scepter and orb. Everybody in the room was cheering and applauding. Later on that night Hans and Anna were talking to each other and they found out that they have much in common except that Hans has no brother or sisters which was alright. They also realized that they were kindred spirits. Hans got on one knee and asked Anna to marry him and Anna said yes. Back at the party Elsa is discussing business trades with the lords from the other countries when Anna Hans along with her walked up to her. Elsa dismissed the lords and talked to Anna. Anna introduced Hans to Elsa and they both asked for her blessings of their wedding, but Elsa said no saying that you can't marry someone you just met and Anna told her that you can if it's true love. Elsa told Anna that she knew nothing about true love and just turned her back on her. Anna pulled one of Elsa's gloves off while trying to get her attention. She then said that she has a right to do what she wants, but still Elsa refused. Anna kept arguing with Elsa which caused her to reveal her power right in front of the guests. Elsa ran outside to the courtyard bumping into a huge crowd. She accidentally freezes one of the fountains causing the crowd to panic in fear. Elsa started to lose control of her power which turned summer into winter, and then, something horrible happened. Elsa's heart turned to solid ice and began to change into a horrible creature made of pure ice. Anna heard the Elsa screaming, but by the time she found her it was too late. What stood before Anna was not her sister, but a women made of ice and snow. Elsa stared at Anna with her eyes that was frozen like ice and kept on staring until she created a horse made out of snow and headed straight to the mountains that were close to the castle. Anna knew that her sister was gone so she didn't go after and as the years went by Anna lost all hope of seeing her sister again.


	2. Chapter 1 Gerda and Kai

**Chapter 1**

**Gerda and Kay**

2,000 years later Arendelle was nothing but an icy wasteland as for Anna and Hans they froze to death as did everyone in the kingdom. Elsa now called the Snow Queen lived in an ice castle up in the mountains, she used a magic mirror to see the outside world and saw children playing with each other. She thought about Anna and how they would always play with each other, so she decided to take a child for her own. She searched and searched until she spotted two children playing in the rose garden between their houses. The 10 year old girl with red hair and peach skin was Gerda and the boy with brown hair and pale skin was Kay and they were really good friends. Every day they would always plant roses and play with each other. Red roses was Gerda's favorite and white roses were Kay's favorite. Kay would also play his flute and Gerda who has the most beautiful voice would sing for him. One winter's night Gerda and Kay were watching the snow fall at her grandmother's house. The snow swarms like bees said the grandmother. Does the snow have a queen? Said Kay. Well nobody has actually saw her but they say that high in the northern mountains lives a Snow Queen, but it's only a legend said the grandmother. Just then Gerda sees the eyes of the Snow Queen in the mirror above them. Kay sees nothing. You're imagining thing Gerda, there's no such thing as a Snow Queen, however if there was I would put her in a hot oven until she melts into a snowball said Kay. They all laughed at Kay's joke all except for the Snow Queen who was watching them from her mirror. Why those impudent brats I'll show them. She used her staff to smash the mirror into a million pieces, then she told the north wind to blow the ice splinters into Kay's heart. I shall make him turn against Gerda and make him mine said the Snow Queen. The window at Gerda's house bursts open and an ice splinter went into Kay's eye freezing his heart. What's wrong Kay let me help you said Gerda. Get away from me I'm said Kay turning his back on her and leaves. Gerda starts to cry in her grandmother's arms trying to figure out what she did. The next day was worse for Gerda Kay was playing in the snow at the village square with his sled when Gerda came out trying to talk to him, but gets knocked over in the snow by his sled. Kay then walks up to a beautiful sleigh and ties his sleigh to it. The sleigh started to go faster and faster pulling Kay with it until they stopped right outside the village. So you wanted to put me in a hot oven eh? Said the driver revealing herself to Kay as the Snow Queen. I-I-I was only kidding. Said Kay with fear in his eyes. Don't be afraid come to me I will take you to my castle where you will live as a prince. Said the Snow Queen holding out her arms for him. He like the idea of living as a prince so he walked up to her, and then, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on his forehead. They got on the Snow Queen's Sled and off they went to the ice palace. Kay fell asleep in her arms as she wrapped her coat around him. For many months the villagers looked for Kay but couldn't find him. So the next morning which was a beautiful day in spring Gerda put on her red shoes, a scarf, a hat, coat and mittens, then she packed some food, a picture of Kay and a map. She quietly left the house so not to wake up her grandmother and left the village hoping to find Kay.


	3. Chapter 2 The Journey

**Chapter 2**

**The Journey**

For 2 weeks Gerda has searched for Kay but to no prevail until finally she decided to rest in a beautiful field of Spring flowers and while looking at the map she heard a voice. She turned around and saw a woman made of water. Who are you? Said Gerda. I am the spirit of the water I help those in need. Said the spirit. I'm looking for Kay. Do you know where he is? Said Gerda. The spirit approached Gerda closer and looked at her shoes. I do not know where he is, but to find him you must through your shoes into the river. They will point to the direction you need to go. Said the spirit sinking into the water. Gerda took off her shoes and threw them into the water and saw them pulled up river. She ran as fast as she could following the shoes, then she came to a boat that was tied to shore. She got into the boat untied it and the current pulled the boat up river. An hour later Gerda saw a 30 year old woman with long blonde hair, eyes as blue as the sea and peach skin. She wore a purple dress with a purple cape and a hat with flowers that were ambroided on. The boat hit the docks where the woman was standing looking at Gerda. Hello child don't be shy let me help you. Said the woman reaching out her hand for Gerda's. Gerda reached for the woman's hand and was pulled out of the boat and onto the docks. Thank you so much. My name is Gerda I'm looking for my friend Kay, have you seen him? Said Gerda. No I haven't, but why don't you come in and have some sweats I just baked. Said the woman leading Gerda up the pathway to her house. Gerda went inside took off her hat, coat, gloves, scarf and her backpack and she sat down on a chair at the table. The woman brought out a cart filled with all kinds of pastries and she ate them all up. Thank you so much those sweets were good but I really must be going now. Said Gerda. Before you do would you like to see the garden out back? Said the woman. Alright, but real quick I must find Kay. Said Gerda. They went out the back and Gerda saw the most beautiful garden ever. It was shaped like a giant flower filled with all the flowers of different kinds around the world. Lilies, Petunias, Daisies, Buttercups, Violets and even red and white Roses. Gerda sat there with a sad look on her face. Is there something wrong? Said the woman. White Roses are Kay's favorite and that makes me think about him. I'm sorry but I must continue on my journey. Said Gerda. I understand, but why don't you stay here the night and continue your journey in the morning. Said the woman. Gerda looked at the sun and saw it was getting dark. Well it is getting late. Said Gerda. That's right and woods are no place to be at night so come with me and I'll make a relaxing bath. Said the Woman. They both went back into the house and the woman filled the tub with water and put flower petals in. There we are just leave your clothes on a pile and I'll go get you night gown. Said the woman leaving Gerda to undress. Out in the hallway she snickered to herself. That bath should help her relax since those petals are from sleepy flowers. Said the woman. Later on after her bath Gerda was very tired and almost fell asleep while the woman was brushing her hair. What she didn't know that the woman was actually using magic to erase all her memories of Kay and her home. She wasn't evil though she had lived a lonely life and wanted a child for her own and sure enough Gerda forgot about Kay and her home. The woman whispered that Gerda is her child and that she was born there and would live together forever. You're my child you were born here and we live here together forever. You will call me mother. Said the woman brushing Gerda's hair one last time. Gerda fell asleep in the woman's arms and she carried her to a soft bed in the next room. While Gerda was asleep the woman made the roses in her garden disappear fearing that Gerda would remember. She even destroyed the shoes that she got after she tricked Gerda into throwing them into the river. After she did all that she was certain that Gerda was hers or is she.


	4. Chapter 3 Just Mother and Me

**Chapter 3**

**Just Mother and Me**

The next day Gerda woke up and the woman dressed her in beautiful clothing and jewelry, then they had breakfast together. How did you sleep Gerda? Asked the woman. Very peacefully mother. Said Gerda. Would you like to do some baking today sweetie? Said the woman. Oh yes mother I would like that very much. Said Gerda. They put on some aprons and they started making cookies, cakes and all kinds of sweets. Gerda even learned how to embroydray. She made such beautiful flowers. She went into the garden to play, and then, the most amazing thing happened, the flowers came alive and they all made Gerda fly high in the sky around the house. Look mother I'm flying. Said Gerda waving at the woman. She landed right in front of the woman. Did you see I flew? Asked Gerda. Yes I did that was amazing. So uh tell me are having a lot of fun Gerda? The woman asked. Yes I'm having a lot of fun mother, but I didn't know that flowers could talk and make you fly. Said Gerda. This is a magical place. Remember? The woman asked. I remember. Said Gerda. They played with each other the whole day. Meanwhile at the Snow Queen's castle she did everything to make Kay happy she even made him look like a prince. They spent the entire day ice skating, making snowmen and having snowball fights. Later that night the hour grew late and Kay was really tired, so he went to bed and the Snow Queen tucked him in. Kay, are you having a lot of fun here? The Snow Queen asked. Oh yes I am there's all kinds of great things to do, skating, building a snowman and even snowball fights. Said Kay. That's good now it's time to get some sleep, you had a big day. Said the Snow Queen. One more thing. Could you make an aurora for me like the one I dreamt last night? Kay asked. The Snow Queen smiled and kissed his forehead. As you wish she said like she always does when Kay asks for something, and then, he went to sleep. Soon his heart will be completely frozen and he will be mine forever. Said the Snow Queen.


	5. Chapter 4 The Bandits

**Chapter 4**

**Gerda and the Bandit Girl**

A week has gone by and just when Gerda and the woman was about to go in with basket full of cherries the woman left her hat on the table outside. So Gerda went to get it and put it on the woman's head and that's when she saw the rose patterns on the bottom side of the hat. Roses…Kay! Shouted Gerda starting to remember. The woman quickly grabbed the hat from Gerda hoping to hide the flowers before she could fully remember, but it was too late Gerda remembered and she was mad. How dare you keep me here against my will, I must find Kay. Said Gerda. Please Gerda forget about the boy and stay here with me, he probably didn't want you for a friend. Said the woman. I can't accept that. Said Gerda. You have to, please stay here I'm lonely without you. The woman begged with sad soulful eyes. Gerda looked into her eyes and what she saw changed her anger to sympathy. Gerda lowered her head and her eyes filled up with tears. I'm sorry, but I can't. I know you wanted someone to love, but I must go. Said Gerda. The woman knew that she couldn't force her to stay. Then go and I hope you find him. Just promise me you'll come back and visit me. Said the woman. I promise. Said Gerda. She put her stuff back on except for the shoes and went on her way. She was walking through a field of high grass and came across a path that leads straight through a forest. She walked on the path straight into the woods and the path was hard and rough on her bare feet. She stepped on a sharp stone with her left foot. Ow! Next time a water spirit asks you to take off your shoes leave them on. Said Gerda jumping on her right foot. An hour later she heard some howling noise, she turned around and right behind her was a pack of angry wolves. Gerda ran for her life running as fast as she could trying to escape the wolves. She was so busy running she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings and ended up in a big ditch breaking her left leg in the process. The wolves stopped at the edge of the ditch just about to pounce on top of her when all of a sudden gun shots went off hitting the wolf that was at the edge, the others retreated back into the woods. A group of bandits that were on their way back from a successful raid came from behind the trees of the other side of the ditch. A young bandit that was Gerda's age with orange hair and white pale skin and also barefooted went over to the ditch. Hey mom you better come over here I think she's hurt. Said the bandit girl. A big tall muscular woman with curls in her red hair who was the leader came over to the ditch. It looks like she twisted her ankle, we better get her back to the stronghold. Said the leader woman. She whistled for two of her men to come over, then she went in the ditch and picked Greda up to hand her over to the two men. They carried her back to their stronghold in the mountains. Hours later Gerda wakes up and finds herself on soft bed with her bandaged up. A tall bandit with a dinner tray walked up to Gerda with the bandit girl following behind. Who are you? Where…ahhhh! Screamed Gerda accidently moving her leg. I wouldn't move if I were you. Your leg is badly broken. Said the bandit girl. How did I get here? The last thing I remember was being chase by those wolves. Said Gerda. You were passed out when we found you, luckily we were on our way home, but enough of that my name is Frida. Said the bandit girl. My name is Gerda thank you so much, I am in you debt. Said Gerda. No thanks are necessary. Said Frida. The bandit cleared his throat getting Frida's attention. Oh I was about to have dinner would you join me? Frida asked. Gerda nodded her head yes and the bandit set the tray down. Delicious what do you call it? Gerda asked. It's pasta with a bit of wolf meat from the wolf that almost killed you. Said Frida. Gerda almost vomited, but she held it in. What a…delicacy. Said Gerda with weak smile. So what are you doing out in the middle of nowhere? Frida asked. Gerda told her sad story to Frida. That's too bad losing your best friend. Do you know where he is? Frida asked. No, do you? Gerda asked. Frida shook her head no, and then, she called for her animal friends to come over. Two doves, a bear, a squirrel and reindeer along with some other animals came over to Frida, and then, she asks if any of them saw Kay. They all shook their heads no accept for the two doves. We have seen him he was with the Snow Queen heading to her castle in the northern mountains. Said the doves. I must go there at once. Said Gerda. Are you crazy? The Snow Queen is the most dangerous person in the world there's no way you'll be able to get Kay back and besides you need to let your leg heal. Said Frida pushing her hand on Gerda. I don't have time I need to go now. Said Gerda trying to push Frida off of her. Frida was a whole lot stronger than Gerda. Get off me. Cried Gerda. Not until you come to reason. Said Frida. Alright I'll let my leg rest, but after that I need to find Kay. Said Gerda. Frida agreed instead of arguing with her since it was pointless.


	6. Chapter 5 The Ice Castle

**Chapter 5**

**The Ice Castle**

Gerda stayed with the bandits until her leg healed which was not easy for her. However she became good friends with Frida and the other bandits. She sang them songs and told stories to them. Finally after 6 months Gerda's leg was better, but the bandits were sad to see their friend go. Please don't go Gerda we all want you to stay. Said the bandits. I'm sorry, but I must find Kay. I promise I'll come back and visit. Said Gerda. They knew they couldn't keep by force so they let her go and Frida gave Gerda a hug. Take the Reindeer he will take you to the Snow Queen's castle. Said Frida. Thank you. Said Gerda. She got the reindeer's back and off they went. They traveled for three days until they finally made to the ruins of Arendelle. What is this? Gerda asked. The reindeer told Gerda the story of the Snow Queen. So she was once Queen Elsa of Arendelle. Said Gerda. That is correct. Said the reindeer. Is there a way to save her I'm mean surely there is good in her since she loved her parents and sister? Gerda asked. If you can thaw her heart that should save her. Said the reindeer. I will do my best. Which way? Gerda asked. I'm afraid you must continue alone keep heading up the mountain and you'll make it. Said the reindeer. Gerda gave him a big hug and went up the mountain on her own. She climbed up the mountain for five hours until she saw the castle. She approached the doors where two guards in frozen battle armor stood in her way. Who goes there? The two guards asked. I am Gerda and I've come to the Snow Queen. Said Gerda. Nobody is allowed in the castle without permission. Said the guards. Just then the doors opened and right in front of Gerda appeared the Snow Queen. You must be Gerda, I'm surprised that you are here. Said the Snow Queen. You have something that belongs to me. Said Gerda. And what would that be? The Snow Queen asked. My friend Kay I want him back now. Said Gerda. Why don't you ask him yourself just follow me. Said the Snow Queen. Lead Gerda to the throne where Kay was building a snowman. Kay, there's someone to see you. Said the Snow Queen. Kay turned around and looked at Gerda. Who are you? Kay asked with a stern tone. Kay, it's me Gerda don't you remember? Gerda asked. I don't know you now go away I'm busy. Said Kay turning his back on Gerda. Gerda tbe burst into tears and before the Snow Queen could do anything Gerda ran to Kay putting her arms around him. Her tears melted Kay's frozen heart and he was back to normal, however the Snow Queen was angry. You cursed brat you ruined everything! Said the Snow Queen. Gerda stood in front of Kay to protect him. Elsa wait you don't have to do this. Said Gerda. That name no longer has any meaning. Said the Snow Queen lifting her staff in the air to strike them down. If you are truly are the Snow Queen then do it. Said Gerda. The Snow Queen powered up the staff to kill Gerda. Kay came to and he held Gerda's hand staring at the Snow Queen without fear. She looked at them looked at their love for each other. She started to remember her sister Anna and with that she started to fight the evil that frozen her heart, then she changes back to Elsa, but the evil inside of her was starting to kill her from the inside. At that moment Gerda rushed to her side and grabbed a hold of her hand. Don't give up Elsa keep fighting it I'm here for you all the way. Said Gerda appearing to be Anna. Elsa gave out a huge scream banishing the evil forever. Elsa raised her head up till she was eye leveled with Gerda. Why…why did you save me after all I've done? Elsa asked. Let's just say that I believe everybody deserves a second chance. Said Gerda. A tear came running down Elsa's cheek. I'm so sorry. Said Elsa burring her face into Gerda. Kay came over and gently stroked Elsa's face with his hand. Elsa took Kay and Gerda back home to their village in the south on her sleigh. They went by the bandit's stronghold where Frida was outside playing with her animal friends. Gerda called out to her and waved. She also waved to the garden witch who also waved back. Finally they made it home. Elsa decided to stay with Gerda and be her big sister. Gerda's grandmother was overjoyed to see Gerda and Kay finally home. Everyone in the village celebrated and welcomed Elsa to the village where she used her powers to make it into a snow village. Twenty years later Kay and Gerda were wed, and to make it special Elsa made it snow. The bandits along with the garden witch were invited and Frida was the flower girl. And they lived happily ever after.

**The Emd**


End file.
